


Pep Talk

by merrykidgemas



Category: Phantom R - Fandom, Rhythm Thief, リズム怪盗R | Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i only stan power couples, it's cute and cheesy i promise, news flash: parisian thief supports his lovely wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrykidgemas/pseuds/merrykidgemas
Summary: Marie can’t help but feel a little nervous for her violin competition but there’s no need to fear when your red-headed crush- I mean friend comes by and cheers you up.





	Pep Talk

Clink, clink, clink.

Marie adjusted the glass of water in her hand sighed for the fiftieth time as if that would stop her from tapping on the cup.

Performances was no stranger to her; it was easy to play when everyone enjoyed the music. It was another story when she was being judged. The stares, the frowns, the awkward silences-

The girl shook her head. She couldn't let this get to her. Her whole scholarship, education, and even most likely her career rested on this competition. Marie lifted the cup of water to her lips when she felt her throat go dry again. The duchess's daughter was a kind soul but unfortunately the others in the room were not so much.

Rumors had already began to spread of the young heiress. The judges will always favor the wealthy and powerful. Who was even sure she had skill? This was especially a popular thing to whisper about among the students that came to Paris. Try as she might to tune them out, the small murmurs still reached her ears. On particular snicker made Marie turn around. Malice glittered in the dark eyes of a girl sitting across the room with her friends.

That was the last straw.

The chair screeched as Marie sat up and fled from the waiting room. Pushing the door open, she ran into the red carpeted hall. Not many cared to lift their eyes when the door slammed closed.

Balconies was something she was naturally drawn to. Maybe it was the fact there was an open sky or how the breeze seemed to dance lightly near the railings. Sun high in the sky, Marie raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light which gave her the view of the city. For the first time that day, her small frame relaxed.

"What's got you so worked up?"

Thinking it was one of the workers, Marie spun around on her heels with an apology already coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry! Was I not supposed to lea- Raphael?"

The dark clad thief gracefully jumped off from the railings and took a few steps towards her with a smug smile, obviously enjoying his triumph in giving her a surprise. "The one and only!"

He took her hand and placed a small peck on it, noting the lack of warmth. Raphael felt her inquisitive eyes on him and her hand he was holding as he stood up straight again, awe evident on her face. She was too cute to be legal. Good thing he was a thief.

"What are you doing here?" Marie finally asked while observing his attire. He was on the run, again. Her pressed lips upturned into a small smile at the thought of the inspector and his daughter chasing her friend around Paris with the Roller Skate Brigade in tow.

Using his other hand, Raphael clasped her hand that he took between his and feigned a voice of despair. "You couldn't have forgotten our promise, have you Marie?"

Hiding her smile with the back of her hand, she managed to answer him with giggles in between, "What promise? I don't exactly remember you promising me that you'll drop in unannounced whenever you wanted. You scared me back there! I thought you were one of the workers."

"Well luckily it was just little ol' me!” he laughed, “You looked a little sad so I decided to give you a early pep talk. Are you alright?"

So he had noticed. Remembering what happened earlier, Marie nodded her head as she averted her gaze away from him. "Y-yes I'm alright. Just a little nervous."

She felt him squeeze her hand lightly for a second. "You look more than just a little nervous." Looking up, Marie met his worried eyes.

They weren't that close yet, due to all the different places they both had to be, but Raphael thought that maybe they would have been close enough to at least tell each other their worries liked he did when he told her about his parents. He knew that the girl didn't mean to lie, but he didn't care whether she thought he would burden him. Voicing his thoughts, he pulled her closer. "You can tell me. I know I'm not around much but I still-"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong! I just..."

It was hard to sum up all her thoughts under two minutes. After glancing at the clock, Marie began slowly walking towards the door followed by Raphael.

He had no right to push her to say anything but Raphael still felt a little twinge of guilt as he felt Marie starting to walk away from the balcony. Maybe he wasn't the right person she wanted to talk to.

"Raphael?"

The two stopped at the doorway. Not really sure how to answer, the red headed boy just nodded for her to continue. Raphael watched her eyes fluttered down as she pulled on the hem of her dress shyly.

"D-do you have some time after the competition? I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while. I didn't mean to hide anything from you or-" she managed to stammer out until he interrupted her with a chuckle.

"So it's a date?" he said with a grin spreading on his face again.

"W-what?!"

He only laughed and tipped his hat as he finally let go of her hand, something she seemed to have completely forgot about. Standing on top of the railing, Raphael leaned his head to the side to give her one last smile before he saw her again. "See you later in my civilian clothes! Unless you spot me in the shadows of the auditorium, that is. You’re going to do a great job Marie, I know it. Adieu!" With that he jumped off, leaving Marie grasping the railings as she watched him run into the guest hall.

He was even cheeky enough to turn around to wave back at her as he ran.

Marie held her hands together. One cold and one warm. She lifted the warm one to her face to find out that her cheeks were heated as well.

When she reentered the waiting room, the majority of students had already began tuning their violins. Marie made her way to her own case with a hum, not even realizing some stares were directed at the her.

Annoyed by the change of mood of the blue eyed violinist, the previous girl who had snickered at her looked away in petulance.

Marie heard her name called and picked up her violin with care. She really hoped her mother would like this piece. Well, she already did since the duchess heard her practice everyday so maybe Raphael will like it too. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought of his name. Dismissing the thought she walked through the backstage and readied her bow.

Keeping true to his word, Raphael and Fondue hid in the shadows in the upper level. He felt himself beam with happiness and pride as he watched Marie walk onto the stage as the audience clapped. But what really made him giddy was the plans she had proposed for later.

Just the two of them, like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to rest your eyes and stay hydrated! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated uwu. Might post headcanons in the future on my tumblr @merrykidgemas. Also I am never letting go of this ship dfjkhfdjdfk


End file.
